


Isolation

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [36]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Scenting, Smut, Tsuna knows what he wants, Xanxus deserves all the pampering, instincts, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Xanxus has been confined to the edges of the pack for so long that Sawada picking him, above the rest, was a surprise.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus, Varia & Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: Tumblr Archive [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 38
Kudos: 365





	1. From Ten Years to Follow Through

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me trying to play with pack dynamics and a/b/o body language.
> 
> Enjoy!

##  ** (Ten Years) **

This is not how things are usually done, Xanxus knows this. He also doesn’t particularly care. Xanxus hasn’t made it as far in life as he had by sitting back and letting things fall as they may. Still, it had been a bit of a surprise. Ten years do make a big difference but Xanxus had had no interest in seeing the little trash again. Then again, ten years make one hell of a difference. If nothing else, Xanxus’s first thought at seeing the brat again can be defined by surprise.

Surprise all over. 

For one, the brat might still look like a gentle soul but there’s power in his movement, confidence in the way he walks. It’s almost enough to make Xanxus doubt his memories of the Ring Battles. Sawada back then had looked like nothing more than a puppy playing at hunting. Now though? That’s the pack alpha there, Xanxus can recognize that, however grudgingly. Sawada walks into the room like a man who knows he’s in control.

And he is, Xanxus admits. He really is. It’s enough that a part of Xanxus sits up and takes notice, the same way it always has for anything around him that has the possibility of either becoming a threat or an interest. What a fucking mess. Fucking Squalo, who gave him the right to get sick just in time for this damned meeting? Xanxus is going to make the shitty shark’s life hell as soon as the asshole gets a little better.

It’s no fun if Squalo doesn’t fight back. 

Then it happens, the second surprise that almost manages to make him splutter. There are greetings, of course, there are. Vongola is pack, it’s normal, it’s how it’s done. That’s not what surprises Xanxus, though he idly entertains the idea of biting Sawada’s hand when his turn comes. Except that Xanxus doesn’t have to wait for his turn, Sawada greets him first. That alone is enough to make Xanxus stop, open his eyes to stare. 

But added to that is the fact that Sawada not only greets him first but the way he greets Xanxus. It’s not the barely-there touch Xanxus is by now used to, fingers ghosting over his neck. No, it’s Sawada’s wrist rubbing firmly against Xanxus’s scent gland, fingers curling over Xanxus’s nape. A proper greeting, more than that even. Possessive and warm, Xanxus resists the urge to shiver by sheer force of will.

Fuck Sawada, honestly. 

After that, though, Xanxus can’t help but pay attention to Sawada. He almost convinces himself that there’s not much to watch out for, until the next event. An event that Xanxus would have ignored before, or sent Squalo to, but Xanxus is curious now, so he goes. There’s a lot to watch, to take in. From the ease with each Sawada handles the pack to the way the omegas look at him, wanting and waiting. 

Xanxus supposes it’s strange, Sawada has been Don for years now. He should have picked a mate by now but he doesn’t seem to be showing any interest in any of the available members of the pack. Not even that Kyoko girl. Xanxus almost leaves the damn party when he realizes that he’s not indifferent, that he actually wants Sawada’s attention on him. But then again, Xanxus isn’t one to run away.

Which brings him back to his original thought. This isn’t how this is normally done. Usually, it’s the alpha of the pack who chooses his mate, the available omegas are left to wait and see. Seducing him is fair game, of course. But the decision is ultimately left to the alpha. Xanxus, however, doesn’t have it in him to send Sawada heated little looks or to leave his heat scent near the man. 

That said, he wants Sawada, so he’ll get him somehow. Xanxus stands, making his way to the man’s table. No hurry, no, but no hesitation either. “Sawada.”

“Leaving already?” Sawada asks, looking Xanxus over and raising a hand to beacon him closer. 

“Hmm,” Xanxus stays still as Sawada inspects the bruises that the last mission left on Xanxus’s arm, he leans in a little into the gentle petting to his hair. “Yeah, spar next week?”

Sawada’s fingers tighten slightly over Xanxus’s nape but he doesn’t seem displeased so Xanxus doesn’t react. “A spar, hu? Alright.”

###  **(A trick or two)**

Ok, so Xanxus might have it in him to use a trick or two. Just not without adding his own flair to them. He’s not about to leave his heat scent all over Sawada’s space for a chance to be hunted down. No, Xanxus is far more straightforward than that, he’d rather push things along a little. Also, it might give some idiots  _ ideas.  _ Xanxus doesn’t want some alpha to spend his heat with, he wants Sawada and Sawada  _ only _ . So Xanxus will cast a shorter net. 

He shows up to the spar with scent blockers on. He’s not an idiot. These will wear off, as they tend to do when Xanxus takes a spar seriously. And Xanxus made sure this day falls close enough to his heat that the smell is beginning to sip into his natural scent. It’ll both help Xanxus see whether or not Sawada can be tempted and serve as a distraction. If nothing else. Sawada might as well learn that in the mafia, everybody plays dirty. 

Sawada smiles at him from a couple of meters away, boyish and eager, “so?”

No scent blocker on him, the bastard. It’s more attention-grabbing than Xanxus is willing to admit. Still, Xanxus raises to the bait, opening fire. Sawada ducks under the barrage and faster than Xanxus was expecting, rushes the Wrath.

“Fuck,” he blocks Sawada’s kick with an arm, pressing closer to try and make Sawada lose balance but Sawada takes flight, pulling Xanxus with him by the back of his shirt. Xanxus tanks the first X-Burner, shakes Sawada off and takes flight himself, putting some distance between them. The shirt is a lost cause. Not that he minds, of course, might help his little project even. 

“Faster, Xanxus,” a voice teases from behind him and Xanxus whirls around, already shooting. What a mess. 

“You little shit,” he murmurs, looking around. “Where did you go?”

Without warning, he’s being rushed to the ground, Sawada’s weight like a brand on his back. They land with a crash, hard enough to wind him up, break the floor. But not hard enough to seriously harm Xanxus, only leave some nasty bruises, maybe some small cuts. “Fuck,” Xanxus complains, moving to try and shake Sawada off again. He wants to stand up, wants to give a better fight. Another part of him wants to run, wants Sawada to give chase after him. “Damn it.”

“Careful,” Sawada warns, low, almost distracted. His hand closes harshly on Xanxus’s nape, finger rubbing off the remains of the scent blocker on Xanxus’s skin. “Don’t run,” his nose presses against Xanxus’s scent gland, a hint of tongue that makes Xanxus shudder. “You might not like the consequences.”

Xanxus stills, thorn between running off anyway, making Sawada chase him and the knowledge that it’s too soon, too fast. A mewl scapes him regardless, a tiny almost bitten off sound that makes him wince. 

“Ah,” Sawada sounds almost amused this time, “tempting.” A hand raises Xanxus’s hips up and Xanxus goes along with it, half looking forward to it, half wondering whether their Seconds will take the hint and secure the room. Xanxus’s pants fall to his knees easily enough and he tilts his hips up in offering, suddenly far too aware of how close he’s to his heat, how wet he is already. Two fingers breach into him and Xanxus presses his forehead against the ground. “So very tempting.”

“Yeah?” Xanxus doesn’t protest the lack of movement, he just keeps the position he’s been guided into. “How tempting?”

“ _ Very, _ ” Sawada chuckles against his neck, grazing the skin with a hint of teeth that might be a reprimand or might be lust. “Is this an offer?”

Technically, Sawada does not need to confirm this. He’s the alpha of this pack, any omega’s heat is his to take if Sawada wants it. That includes Xanxus’s, but he’s still glad that Sawada asked. This, though, is what Xanxus had come to chase after and the mental image of it combined with the scent of Sawada around him makes him clench. “Yeah,” he nods, distracted by the slow shifting of those fingers, “yeah, it’s an offer.”

“Hmm,” Sawada pulls out his fingers, presses them against Xanxus’s clit instead, rubbing fast merciless circles against it that make Xanxus shake, whine. He’s almost there, he just needs a little more. “You can have your nest in my rooms if you want,” and then, casual as you please, like that means nothing at all, he speeds up until Xanxus moans, orgasm slamming into him.

Xanxus comes back to Sawada petting him idly, slow gentle caresses that would be enough to make Xanxus purr if he was inclined to let it out. “Go,” Sawada encourages, nuzzling Xanxus’s neck. “Fix the rooms however you want them, I’ll get you materials.” 

###  **(Overly picky)**

"Boss," Squalo says seriously, distracting Xanxus from the inspection of his handiwork. Xanxus hums, clicking his tongue in annoyance and decides on pushing away the furniture so he can build his nest on the floor. Why is Sawada's bed so small? Squalo seems to realize this is as much attention as he's going to get so he presses on, "Boss… what are you doing?" 

"For now," Xanxus admits, looking at his Second from the corner of his eyes, "getting laid. After… We'll see." This is the first time Xanxus has ever shared a heat, most of the time he handles things himself. There's no use in pursuing anything else if Xanxus comes to the realization that he doesn't like this after all. 

"In the Don's rooms," Squalo takes the latest package Sawada has sent their way and drops it off near Xanxus so the Wrath can check it later. 

Xanxus touches some of the fabrics with the tip of his fingers, pulling one close to his face and then back in its box. Good, he likes this better. "In the Don's rooms," the location has meaning, of course. And Xanxus has every intention of keeping it that way. "I want him."

Squalo nods at that, mystified but as always, willing to follow Xanxus wherever the man might take him. Still, "the Don has responsibilities." Most of them are matters Xanxus was ready to take on even a decade prior. Puppies, though, need to be a thing. And Squalo can hardly imagine the Boss allowing himself to be bred. By Sawada or anybody else.

But then again, the Boss is nesting in Sawada's rooms, fuzzing over blankets and the location of everything, from the potted plants to the curtains, the feel of every fabric. The Boss is nesting  _ hard _ . He's being overly picky, sending back fabrics and pillows that Squalo  _ knows _ the Boss has no problem with. 

Sawada is taking it in stride, though. He allowed himself to be scented by a slightly grumpy, slightly clingy Xanxus and then went off on the appointed mission of finding all the softest fabrics he can get his hands on. Fabrics that are still arriving at the rooms and that Xanxus keeps petting idly, consideringly before he separates them into piles. 

Not that Squalo is going to ask. He knows better than to get between the Boss and his nesting urges. Xanxus can be homicidal if interfered with. Still, just for this one question, he risks it, "Boss?"

"Hmm," Xanxus doesn't turn to look at him. He grabs one of the piles and starts weaving his nest together. Hopefully satisfied with the rearranging of the room, Squalo has moved the couch far too many times already. Before Squalo can try and press the issue, the Boss slows, one hand resting gently on his stomach for less than a second. "Maybe, we'll see." 

Well shit. Squalo needs to call Lussuria. Because the Boss might be saying 'we'll see' but Sawada has been waiting long enough for the Boss to approach. And knowing Sawada as he does, after years of the Boss avoiding him and Squalo being forced to substitute for him… Well, there's no way Sawada is going to let the Boss escape through his fingers. There is a reason why the Don offered these rooms so readily.

If Sawada has his way, which he usually does, there will be a bonding mark in Xanxus's neck soon enough and a puppy on his belly by the end of the year. Squalo is not a betting man but if he was, he'd bet anything he has on that. Still, calling is out of the question at the moment, so he sends Lussuria a bit of a cryptic update via text. 

"Squalo," Xanxus is looking at him from between the mess of blankets that are already starting to take form. "I want Sawada here." 

"Sure thing, Boss." Squalo walks out of the room, just enough to be able to talk to one of the cleaning staff loitering around. Gossips, the lot of them. "Nobody but Don Vongola gets in, am I clear? And I better not find any of you pressing your ears to the door." 

He sends a text to Sawada and waits around just long enough to greet him by the door. No need for him to stay around. Some things are better not to know. 

###  (Follow through)

Xanxus wakes up feeling pleasantly sore, the kind of sore one usually feels after a good workout. He also wakes up boneless, all loose limbs and a warm feeling in his chest. He shifts, burrowing closer into Sawada's hold. This is nice, he likes this. Sawada stirs, nuzzling Xanxus cheek affectionately and rubbing gentle circles on his back. 

Good, Xanxus thinks, this is nice. His heat is winding down but Xanxus still wants… He wants many things, to be honest, but for now, he wants Sawada and after, maybe some food. He's not really hungry but he likes the way Sawada pampers him so he'll eat. Xanxus wiggles in the alpha's arms until he's on his back, legs spreading and hugging the man to him in invitation. 

Sawada's hum of appreciation is sleepy but gratifying all the same, for all that Xanxus gets quickly distracted by the sensation of being full again, the almost painful familiar burn of the stretch. He mewls, leaving an encouraging little kiss on Sawada's jaw. He wants… He doesn't know what he wants but he wants it from Sawada. 

"Ah," Sawada mutters, sucking a mark on Xanxus's neck that makes the Wrath clench around him. "Alright," apparently Sawada knows, however. And that's good enough. He guides Xanxus's legs closed and over his shoulder and secures an unforgiving hand around Xanxus's neck that makes the omega go limp with a whimper.

Fingers press against his lips and Xanxus opens up for them greedily, sucking desperately to avoid protesting the slow rhythm. He presses his own hands against the mattress, at either side of his head. 

"Look at you," Sawada prices and Xanxus opens his eyes to peer at him from under his lashes. "You're gorgeous like this. Flat on your back and full of cum." 

Xanxus babbles an answer, unsure of what he's saying. It comes out unintelligible around the fingers on his mouth anyway. But it earns him one harsh thrust that makes him arch, moan. This is torture and he loves it just as much as he hates it. He gives in to desperation and squirms on the alpha's cock, clenching to try and heighten the sensation.

Over him, Sawada chuckles. "Harder?" He kisses Xanxus on the cheek and takes his fingers away in favour of grabbing ahold of Xanxus's hips. Sawada doesn't wait for Xanxus's answer, doesn't quicken his rhythm but he does increase the force of the thrusts, making them harsh enough to jostle Xanxus. 

Licking his lips to wet them, Xanxus hisses, baring his throat as best he can with a hand closed around it. He wants… "Knot. Sawada, knot," the hand tightens around his neck and Xanxus whimpers and adds, "please."

"Hmm," Sawada stops moving and Xanxus shudders, resisting the urge to complain. "Gonna be good for me? Milk it dry?" 

"Yes, alpha," and Xanxus would be more self-conscious if it didn't turn him on this much. "Fill me up? Please? I've been so good for you, alpha. So good." 

"That you have," Sawada agrees, sounding contemplative. "You do deserve a reward, don't you?"

Xanxus doesn't get the chance to reply, not with Sawada suddenly going to town on him, all harsh fast thrusts that make Xanxus moan appreciatively. A knot teasing his folds and making him clench, breath hitching in anticipation.


	2. From [A very good decision] to [Luss]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taking forever, especially now that I'm aswering asks.  
> The struggle is real.
> 
> I am, however, having far too much writing. So I'm not even complaining.

###  (A very good decision)

Sharing his heat, Xanxus decides, purring at the nice massage Sawada is treating him to, was a very good decision. A massage and words of admiration are definitely better than his own post-heat self-pampering sessions. In part because Xanxus doesn't even have to move a finger for this but also because this treatment makes him preen. 

Of course, he was good, of course he was perfect. Xanxus is Varia and Varia means Quality. But it still feels very nice to have Sawada re-affirm it. Besides, having the full attention of this alpha on him is glorious. So yes, sharing his heat was a great idea. And a good starting point. Xanxus knows now that Sawada not only can be tempted but that the alpha  _ is _ interested. 

Why else would he give Xanxus free reign over the Don's rooms? Why, if Sawada didn't want to keep him around? The Don's rooms are off-limits for anyone but the pack alpha or his mate. Xanxus being here, even without a bite on his neck means something and Xanxus is full-on intending to keep it that way. He arches into Sawada's hands, loosening the tension on his lower back. 

"I hate the curtains," and he does. They should be thicker. How is Xanxus meant to sleep in when sunlight filters in so easily? But it's not the point, it's a test. A blatant one, Sawada won't miss it. But that's ok, Xanxus will get his answer regardless.

"Then change them," Sawada sucks a mark right on Xanxus's gland, clear enough in its intent that Xanxus's tired muscles clench. But he's all fucked out and not up for more. 

"Good," he's going to change the bed too, now that he has open permission to continue fixing up the rooms. The damn thing is too small for Xanxus to properly nest in it. "I want to be hunted." He does, he wants Sawada's attention on him, wants the excitement of being chased. 

"And you will be," Sawada nuzzles him gently, dropping a kiss on Xanxus's cheek. "Let us settle, figure out what works for us. And once you're ready, I'll hunt you, bond you."

The intent makes Xanxus hum in smug contentment. Good. Perfect. "Yes," he agrees. Then again, the alpha-pair has responsibilities. Xanxus has no problem with shouldering the pack with this alpha, he'd been ready to do it alone ten years ago. But the Vongola Rings mean heirs and Xanxus finds himself surprised at the lack of resistance the thought brings. 

If he's honest with himself, Xanxus actually wants it. There's a bit of longing in his heart that he ignores for the moment. He has to fix up this den first. Still, "only bond me?"

Over him, Sawada chuckles. A careful finger pets the sensitive swollen folds between Xanxus's legs, "of course not. Bond you, knot you. Well-bred and swollen with pups will be a gorgeous look on you, don't you think?"

Xanxus hisses, both at the touch and at the words, surprised by his own reaction. "Yeah? Gonna keep me on my back until I catch?"

Sawada makes a strangled sound against Xanxus's skin, "careful. I don't think you want another knot." 

Want? Yes. But Xanxus is well aware that he can't really take another round. So he subsides with a hum, pressing himself against the hands that are meant to be massaging him but have stopped. Sawada gets the hint and starts his ministrations once more. 

###  (Isolation)

Xanxus had been kind of expecting this but he is still sort of surprised. Intellectually, he had known, from the moment he'd begun settling his nest in Sawada's rooms, that the rumour mill would go crazy. Vongola Decimo is both powerful and well-liked. And, of course, single for far longer than anybody can explain.

Sawada had the pick of the pack and showed interest in nobody. It's not even that Xanxus was the first one to try and seduce him, Xanxus knows this. He did his homework. No use in trying to go after a guy who was already dating or something of the like. He might have mounted an omega or another, discreetly enough that Xanxus couldn't find out about it, but that's the extent of it. 

And yet, Xanxus had offered his heat and Sawada had taken it readily, had offered his rooms for Xanxus to nest in. And Xanxus still has a nest there. A new one, rebuilt and refined now that he's got more time to fuzz over it. Things like that mean something and are hard to hide. Not that either of them had tried. So, obviously, it spread like wildfire and it shows. 

It shows in the way the rest of the pack look at him for cues, the way the other omegas and youngsters align themselves with him. It's… strange. Not bad, no. But still strange. Timoteo had made no mystery that he distrusted Xanxus. Him being pack alpha meant that the rest of the pack followed suit. He was pack, yes, but tolerated and disliked. And now… Well, now it's different. 

Of course, Xanxus doesn't let the slight unsettlement show. He walks with his head held high, ignoring everybody on his way to Sawada. Sawada needs to be greeted first. Once the alpha is done with him, Xanxus can go on to make his rounds, check on the pack. If Sawada is going to treat him like they're a pair already, mating bite or not, then Xanxus will take his job seriously. 

"Sawada," he calls, refusing to address the man with the more traditional 'alpha.' Not that Sawada has ever minded. He steps into the alpha's space when Sawada extends an arm to give him room, ducking his nose under Sawada's jaw with a low purr. 

"Xanxus," Sawada returns the purr, one hand coming up to grab Xanxus by the nape after rubbing his scent gland firmly with his wrist. "Welcome," he lets go of Xanxus's nape but keeps him in place by the hip, drawing absent-minded circles with his thumb.

"Hmm," realizing that he isn't about to be let go, Xanxus settles, sitting down on the arm of Sawada's chair and relaxing against the cushions. "What are you up to?" 

"Nothing much, I've been swamped with paperwork all day. I'm taking the opportunity to just sit back and watch over them," with a gesture of his head he encompasses the entirety of the pack creating havoc on the mansion's backyard. 

"Ah," it can be relaxing to just sit down and watch, Xanxus supposes. But he's been watching from a distance for over a decade now, by Timoteo's will, and Xanxus had been hoping for a little more. 

There's a kiss on the back of his wrist, affectionate and calming. "I know," Sawada murmurs, linking their fingers. "I'm being selfish for a little while."

Xanxus eyes the alpha for a moment, then the pack and back at Sawada. "I'll stay the night," he finally offers, throat bared just in case. It's not even a week since he spent his heat with this man, his instincts have not forgotten. He doesn't bite his lip, doesn't show hesitation but submission comes almost easy with Sawada, for whatever reason. 

Maybe because Sawada has never abused it or maybe because the alpha seems to treasure it. He expects it, yes, he's pack alpha and they all know it, but he doesn't take it for granted. Maybe it's that reason instead, or a combination of all three. It doesn't change the fact. 

"Yeah?" Sawada slips the hand that was on Xanxus's hip under his shirt, fingers rubbing the same little circles now directly on Xanxus's skin. "Are you going to make it up to me?" 

Breath hitching, Xanxus's eyes fly up to Sawada's, a little surprised and a little turned on. But Sawada doesn't give him time to answer, "I'll let you go either way. I'm not cruel." A shrug, a mischievous smile, "but I won't complain if you try." 

At a loss for words, Xanxus watches him for a moment, aware that Sawada has let go of him. Xanxus nods, perhaps a little more shyly than he'd like to, and then stands up. He has rounds to make. 

###  (Wanted)

Staring up at the ceiling seems like a ridiculous thing to do but Xanxus is doing it. It's not that he's unhappy because he's not. He's glad to be welcomed in the pack again, glad to be included. And yet it had also been a little too much, he'd ended up escaping to settle among the pups, letting them crawl all over him. Less baggage there and Xanxus refused to show the rest of the pack how uncomfortable he felt. 

And then night came and Xanxus had gotten up, had looked at Sawada and received a nod in return. So he'd herded the pups inside, built a nest for them, made of fabrics he'd carefully selected and left their dams to lull them to sleep.

Now here he is, staring at the ceiling and waiting for Sawada to arrive, a little nervous, a bit anticipatory. Xanxus… he hasn't asked for comfort from the pack alpha since he was a pup himself. But, well… Sawada is meant to be his, isn't he? And Xanxus is wanted. There's proof of that, in the very nest he's resting on at the moment, in the changes to these rooms. 

On Xanxus's mere presence inside of them. 

The door opens and closes softly, Sawada walking silently towards the nest and settling by Xanxus’s side, extending an arm in invitation. Xanxus takes it, burrows into the hold in silence. He's clinging and he knows it, nose hurried in Sawada's neck and hands clenched on the fabric of the man's clothes. 

In response, Sawada rolls them over, pressing Xanxus against the bed with his own weight. "You're mine," he reassures, fingers tangling in Xanxus's hair. 

Slowly relaxing under the conforming weight, Xanxus nuzzles the alpha gently. "Yours," it's both confirmation and relief. Xanxus spares a second to wonder if he should feel self-conscious but dismisses the idea soon enough. 

Sawada hums, more comfort than a continuation of the conversation and holds the position until Xanxus falls asleep. Longer too, judging by the fact that Xanxus wakes up in the same place, Sawada is still covering him protectively. Xanxus should be getting up and he knows it, he should be checking on the pups, on the Varia. He has a mission later today.

But he doesn't want to, he's comfortable where he is and maybe a little hot and bothered. It's not Xanxus's fault, Sawada smells amazing, alright? And Xanxus is surrounded by his smell. So he crosses his arms over Sawada's shoulders, drops a series of kisses on Sawada's face, meant to wake him up and entice. 

"Oh?" Sawada stirs over him, pressing his knee on Xanxus's core to give him something to ride. "Good dreams?"

"Hmm," Xanxus's nods, not bothered by the implication. It's true anyways. "I want you."

"Do you now?" Sawada makes quick work of Xanxus's boxers, checking with sure fingers just how wet Xanxus is. "Who am I to deny you?" Having decided that Xanxus is ready enough, Sawada takes his fingers away and grabs a hold of Xanxus's hips.

Xanxus's mewls at the breach, mourning for a second that they don't have enough time for a knot. And then he's too busy scrambling for a hold, nails scratching Sawada's back as the alpha pounds into him. It seems Xanxus isn't the only one aware of how short their window is. He comes far too soon, Sawada fucking him through it before pulling out. 

Through half-lidded eyes, Xanxus watches Sawada fist himself until he comes, harsh quick strokes that make Xanxus's clench around nothing. Xanxus hums when Sawada rubs it on his skin, fingers picking semen up to smear it on Xanxus’s glands: on his neck, on his wrists, his thighs. Having it rubbed over his cunt makes him hiss but Xanxus keeps his legs obediently spread. 

Then those fingers are being pressed into his mouth and Xanxus licks them clean, eyes flying open when he feels Sawada's other hand sneak between his legs, one finger drawing a line, back and forth, over his asshole. 

"And?" 

The casual question makes Xanxus's face burn but he wants so he nods, a small barely there thing that Sawada catches nonetheless. More semen picked up and then it's being rubbed on Xanxus's hole, one finger adding pressure now and then, just enough to breach. Xanxus goes limp, face red and breathing fast. 

"Look at you," Sawada tells him once he's worked one finger inside of him, massaging cum over Xanxus’s inner walls, "all bared throat and covered in cum. You're perfect. Look at that blush." 

Mortified, Xanxus closes his eyes, clenching around the finger in his ass. But he moans around the other fingers too. He hides his face against Sawada's neck when both sets of fingers are taken away from him, panting softly against the alpha's skin.

###  (Luss)

They're honestly pushing it, they should be out of the bed by now. But they're not, Xanxus is cradling Sawada to him, enjoying the contact. Sawada is letting him be clingy, one hand petting Xanxus's flank idly. "We should probably shower," the alpha comments but makes no move to pull himself out of Xanxus's hold.

"No," Xanxus rubs his cheek against Sawada, regretfully pushing him a bit so that they can untangle from each other. "No shower." 

Sawada chuckles at that, wrist rubbing on Xanxus's neck. "Possessive," but he starts dressing all the same. 

Xanxus sends him a deadpan look, still very heavily smelling both of their activities and the results. 

It makes Sawada laugh, "point." He shrugs, turning to look at Xanxus, "I need to sit down with some of the underbosses. Can you..?" 

One day, a request like that won't surprise Xanxus. He nods, though, crossing the room to demand one last cuddle, "yeah. Yeah, I'll handle the rest." 

"Thank you," Sawada pulls him into a kiss, soft and slow, and then guides them out of the room. Xanxus spares perhaps half a glance to the staff stopping to stare at them but he ignores it after. Let them talk, it's what they do.

"I've got a mission in a couple of hours." Of course, seeing to the pack's departure shouldn't take that long. Not with Squalo and Lussuria around. Sawada, though, will definitely take longer.

"Hmm," Sawada presses a gentle finger over Xanxus’s wrist gland. "Come say bye before you leave."

With a nod at the answer, Xanxus ducks down to press his nose briefly on the underside of Sawada’s jaw. “Yeah,” Squalo is coming around the corner and Xanxus pulls away, going to meet his Second. Sawada lets him go with one last cheek rub. 

“Damn it, Boss,” Squalo complains, making a face. “I didn’t want to know.”

Xanxus snorts, unsympathetic. “I spent the night, what did you think would happen?”

“He’s got a point, Squ,” Lussuria adds, fluttering his eyelashes. “And? Tell us everything, Boss dear!”

“Please, don’t” Squalo begs.

Just for that, Xanxus actually answers, “we didn’t have enough time for a knot.” So he’s still a little miffed about that...

At his left, Lussuria makes a sad commiserating sound, “such a shame.”

With a sigh, Xanxus shrugs but doesn’t hide his disappointment. Ignoring Squalo’s strangled choking noises, he adds, “I got scented.” 

“Oooh, we can tell.” Lussuria thrills. Of course they can, they’d need a defective nose not to.

Still, there’s work to be done. “We need to handle departure,” and all that comes with it. 

Squalo jumps at the opportunity, “voi, I’ll handle transport.” The swordsman runs off before anybody can contradict him.

“Coward,” Lussuria shakes his head, pressing his weight on Xanxus’s side. “Are you happy, Boss?”

Xanxus thinks that over, unsure on how to explain what’s going on in his head. But then again, Lussuria is his Sun and has always been rather good at reading him. “I want him,” he finally says, “and he wants me.” Which is, honestly, a lot. 

“And your nest?” Lussuria watches Xanxus from under his lashes, calm and waiting. 

“Perfect,” Xanxus says, smug and satisfied.

“Good,” Lussuria nuzzles him quickly, “I’ll handle the food.”

Watching his Sun go, Xanxus shakes himself. He needs to herd the pack first for food and then to the vans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as always:  
> My social media:  
> ▪︎[Tumblr](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com), for more drabbles like this one.  
> ▪︎[Twitter](https://twitter.com/DearCat24/status/1333169163980902413?s=19), for snippets of current work and random thoughts.  
> ▪︎Discord, if you feel like chatting: DearCat#2256

**Author's Note:**

> So, as always:  
> My social media:  
> ▪︎[Tumblr](dearcat1.tumblr.com), for more drabbles like this one.  
> ▪︎[Twitter](https://twitter.com/DearCat24), for snippets of current work and random thoughts.  
> ▪︎Discord, if you feel like chatting: DearCat#2256


End file.
